


You're not going to regret this, are you?

by NyelhHawke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hawcest, I didn't know how hard it was :/, I lost a bet :'(, Now I admire smut writers..., Sex, Sibling Incest, hawcest?, it is what it is, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke founds his twin sister, Marian, crying in her room after Fenris leaves her and well...I think the rest is pretty clear right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not going to regret this, are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This has a totally reasonable explanation. I lost a bet with my bff so I had to write a smut about f!hawke/M!Hawke and I had to post it on my AO3 wall, i thought it was going to be easy, but then I realized how much I admire smut writer because....I couldn't totally complete it...  
> Sorry.  
> But I probably come back to edit this sooner than later to finish it, because most of it I wrote it without reading propperly (To blushed to process information)

He just came through the door when he saw Fenris going out.

-Is everything okay?-Garrett asked, looking at Fenris’ even paler skin, his green eyes were full with sadness while he turned back.

-You should go and talk to her, tell her….forget it, I can’t say anything to fix what I did- And without any more words, he left, closing the door behind him.

Marian looked more like Carver’s twin than his; just like Garrett looked more like Bethany. Her eyes were bright blue, like water, and her hair was almost as dark as night and was short, really short, when they first came to the city; but after almost four years living there, she finally let it grow; now rested on her shoulders, curly on the tips, just like Bethany’s.

He walked towards the door of Marian’s chambers, and he heard her…

Crying, his sister was crying.

In a gasp, he opened the door, watching the black hair covering her face; her left hand held her falling robe tight to her breast, the other one was cleaning the falling tears.

-Marian! - He reached her, running over the bedroom- What’s wrong? - His arms wrapped around her in a hug.

Marian was tough, she built a wall for keeping everyone away from her; never showed her emotions and always made the hard but needed choices when the rest were like dogs chasing their tales. Even if it wounded her, she would always do what she thought it was right.

She was a mage, just like he was, maybe the only thing they shared in common besides the hair color.

The only time she cried was the day their father died, he held her, just like this time.

They were two faces of one same coin.

Garrett was the one she chose to be her friend, his brother, the one who could go and leave the wall every time he wanted to.

And just like every clever woman, Marian fell in love naively.

She never had doubts, never regretted to be mage, she was proud of her gift; even if that meant living in different towns a year or leaving those “friends” she might have made.

But then Fenris came and when he said he hated magic, how much he hated mages, she went into a deep depression, “it’s a sin born like this?” she said one day, looking at her hands like if she wanted to cut them off.

So she tried to spent time with Fenris, saying she could change his mind, saying he could change. He started to make her smile, doubt, blush; she let him pass through the wall only she and Garrett shared since they were kids.

-I…slept with Fenris- it was rage, pure and cold rage, running over his heart-And he left me.

But, somehow, it felt like more than that…jealous?

The pictures ran through his mind, he kissing her soft lips and touching her pale skin. Envy, he felt envy of him, who was able to touch her and felt her. He wanted that, and he surprised himself thinking about her, naked under him, between his arms, gasping his name and crawling up his skin.

He shook the thoughts out of him every single time.

It was his sister, it was wrong, he shouldn’t thought like that.

Yet it felt so right seeing her smile, or those times when she had nightmares and she went to sleep to his bed, his body touching hers, hugging her. More than once he woke up in the middle of the night, hard in a way that only the Maker knows, heading his clumsy steps to the bathroom for a cold bath.

It took him one night with the pirate realize he was in love with Marian, his little sister, his twin, his other half.

Her body was so warm and her vanilla perfume filled his nose.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

He stamped his lips with hers in a kiss.

She felt shocked and didn’t move at first.

But after biting her lips, her mouth opened, kissing back.

Their tongues twisted, exploring each other, she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist, her legs shaking, she endured sore from her first time.

-Garrett…-She gasped his name, like a mantra filled with a tender emotion, love.

And then he felt how her heart, feelings and body became his.

They slowly fell back into the bed, slowly, while he left light kisses fluttering down her neck. It only took him a few moments to take her red robe off her shoulders, exposing her pale skin.

-Maker- Her blush spreading on her face consuming her cheeks, her black long hair scattered around the bed, her shinny blue eyes asking him for more- You’re beautiful.

A smirk twisted her lips as she pulled his red shirt, claiming his lips in a light kiss.

She felt the pressure in her hips, growing and constant over her a few moments later. When their kisses heated and his hands went bellow her velvet skirt. Marian gasped, his cold fingers relieved the pain between her legs; one got inside her, gently, with patience. Then another and the movements gained speed, pure pleasure inside her.

His lisps let hers, kissing his way towards her legs. There his mouth teased her clit, biting gently while her legs kept shaking, pleasure this time.

Garrett thanked Isabela in the bottom of his mind.

-Garrett…please- More, she wanted more and he knew how to give it to her.

His hands went to his belt, untying it, taking off his trouser in a fast move.

One hand held his cock, rubbing it against her clit, her legs shook with pleasure and despair, and she was so ready for him. She opened her eyes wide at his size- It’s not going to fit there, Garrett-

He grabbed her by the hair slowly, kissing her- I’m so jealous of Fenris right now, he slept with you, I’m so mad I feel my heart is about to blow, so stay still, I will do my best to not hurt you- He could feel how she swallowed hard and dry, and then, she stayed quiet.

He got inside her patiently; it felt wet but so tight.

-Are you alright? - She had tears on her eyes.

-You’re not going to regret this are you?- She drowned a sob, her eyes all read and puffy, looking cute, beautiful to him.

It didn’t took him even a single second- No-

His moves started slowly, enjoying every single wave of pleasure. She was so tight that he couldn’t help but mutter a “fuck” while he was getting inside her.

*-Sorry I just couldn’t finish it, I can barely read it without blush like hell >.< -*

*-Now getting into more…..stuff-*

She was beside him, sleeping, he just couldn’t stop himself from touching and kissing her on her sleep, she looked even more fragile, with her sweaty hear sticking to her forehead, gasping in her sleep, her cheeks pink with her blush. He twined a strand of her around his finger, eyes still on her- Garrett….-She mumbled, dreaming, and he smiled, kissing her cheek and slowly going back to bed, embracing her naked body, ready to sleep.

He was there when she woke up, and she started crying with a grin all over her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you've read other fics of mine.....yes, I know I always use Hawke's default name.


End file.
